You're beautiful
by merlins-most-dirty-pants
Summary: oneshot Sirius Black, arrogant and goodlooking, thinks girls are just good enough for some snogging until... a bit LilyJames too, but mainly SiriusOC Just read it and review.


**You're****Beautiful**

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing you recognize, only in my dreams.

**Note**: I don't like James Blunt very much and if you do please don't murder me. However this song by him "You're beautiful" gave me the idea. I hope you like it. Enjoy!

„What's about you and this Ravenclaw girl, Caroline?" asked James Potter with a smirk.

Sirius Black was confused. "Didn't I tell you? I dumped her three days ago. She was all sulky because I snogged Sarah after Charms last Monday."

James sighed. "Look Sirius, the point of a serious relationship is that you can trust each other, it's not just snoging and stuff. It doesn't work if you cheat on your girlfriend."

"Prongs, I don't want a serious relationship and I told Caroline so. It's not my fault she is too stupid to get it. I'd wish there were more girls like Sarah. She is pretty and doesn't care about me going out with other girls… "

James sighed even lower. He and Sirius were the most admired guys in school and James liked the attention, but he couldn't understand Sirius.

"What?" asked Sirius annoyed. "I just want to have fun! By the way, is there someone you fancy at the moment?"

James looked angry and opened his mouth, but his question was answered for him. In this moment the door of a classroom opened and a girl with long, red hair rushed out and up the stairs.

James stood there open mouthed and stared at the spot where she had disappeared.

Now it was Sirius turn to sigh.

"Don't tell me you still fancy Lily Evens! She is quite pretty, but she doesn't like you. Sorry, mate, but she thinks you are an arrogant idiot, which is true, and …"

"She'll come around, you'll see." Said James but he sounded more confident than he was.

"Unlikely, Prongs. Why don't you date some other girls, there are a lot who wouldn't mind snogging you."

"You don't know what love is, do you? For you it's only fun…" James cried angrily.

"Calm down, I know very well what love…"

A bunch of students had followed Lily out of the classroom and Sirius attention was caught by a girl, he had never noticed before.

She was beautiful. As she pushed her long, dark hair out of her face, she looked up and their eyes met. And for this moment time stopped existing. Everything around Sirius vanished, even the air seemed gone, he couldn't breath. The only thing that mattered were these deep blue eyes staring back at him. She smiled. She actually smiled at him. A beautiful smile. He blushed. Sirius Black blushed because a girl smiled at him. And for once Sirius' imagination didn't show him a scene were he was snogging her in some empty corridor. He just imagined touching her fair and soft skin and stroking her silky hair. He imagined talking to her or only looking at her. And his usual feeling of desire was mixed with something he had never experienced before. He was flying. He was high. _You're beautiful_.

"Judy?" The moment was broken. She turned to face a blond boy who was the last to leave the room. Her beautiful smile was now his. The blond guy, who was in Sirius opinion very ugly, now placed his arm around her waste and pulled her towards him. The boy noticed Sirius staring, gave him a nasty look and started kissing his girlfriend. When Sirius noticed she was kissing back willingly and even encouraged him by pressing her body tight to his, he turned away.

_She loves him. She loves him, only him. She loves him_. The words echoed in his brain and every word stabbed his heart. Pain. He didn't listen to James, who was still walking beside him, he tried to hard to stop his tears. _I will never be with you_. It was the first time Sirius wasn't able to get a girl.

He had seen an angel. An angel who had flown away. She was out of reach.

"Judy is quite pretty…" The sound of her name made him look up. James was still talking.

"Don't you think Sirius?" James grinned.

"What?" Sirius asked slowly, his brain was still empty.

"I asked what Sirius Black, most wanted guy in Hogwarts, apart from me of course, thinks about the looks of Judy. Do you think she is pretty?" James grinned even wider.

Sirius gazed at his friend with a vacant expression. "No, she isn't pretty", he said softly.

"She is beautiful."

**Would you be so kind and review? Thanks! It means much to me and I'll never improve if you don't! **


End file.
